


【殤浪】Heretics

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 原案：gessekai執筆：卡渣魯（卡渣魯樂園）殤叔一分為二和阿浪快樂三人行。
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

「……原來是這樣啊，那也難怪。」  
夾雜著些許口音的地方耆老告訴他們，他們發現的這把利器並非什麼會禍亂人間的妖刀魔劍。掌故說來話長，總而言之象徵生育與滋養的它算是村莊內的信仰，平常居民們雖不太會靠近插著它的土地周圍，仍有不少老一輩的人將它視為某種付喪神或地母神般熱心崇拜。而傳說中被它斬落肢體者，便會如一分為二般從傷口處重新長成另一個一模一樣的人類──  
就像眼前的殤不患們。  
他們一行人本是聽聞此處有妖劍作祟，啖劍太歲得知此事後自是按捺不住，率領大夥破入深山中的禁地一探究竟。孰料他才剛到早就年久失修的封印陣中取劍，正要定睛仔細瞅瞅，手上無鞘也無劍鍔的短刀卻像長了眼睛般，一陣狂風亂作，唰地一下他的上下半身便分了家，其速度之快就連他自己都沒反應過來。  
血濺黃沙。  
「不患哥哥──」  
在模糊的印象裡，最先聽到的是浪巫謠手中那把變化為刀的魔性琵琶發出的淒厲慘叫，接著是兩位樂師的驚呼。  
「不患！」  
「殤……」  
他們幾個從未想過，強大如殤不患居然也有遭逢如此不測的一天，眼前的情景稱之為腰斬也不為過。哪怕連忙飛奔下山去找大夫，恐怕也為時已晚──不對，縱是天下第一流的名醫，大抵也束手無策了吧。  
「……咦？」  
終於意識到發生在自己身上的事情，失去下肢的殤不患連手中的拙劍也握不住，在頹然倒地前，本以為自己在人生的最後看到的會是在充滿血漿的地面與從切面掉出的臟器或腸子什麼的，沒想到自己的傷口一陣癢痛，然後殤不患……或說是「他們」的裂口癒合了。  
不只自己的下體與雙腿長回來了，本被切離的下半身居然重新長成了一個他。  
肉體的重生似乎並沒有附加物質的部分。和自己相貌相同的那人光著膀子，原該紮起的髮冠也不見蹤影，只剩雙足上的綁腿與鞋子還在，而衣裳腰帶被那利刃斬斷的狀況下，也早就失去作為遮羞之物的機能了。  
如同他被眼前的景象嚇得幾乎魂飛魄散，那人也愣愣地望向自己，久久未發一語。  
「……」  
若非親身經歷，殤不患實在不敢相信眼前猶如幻術般的展開。但比起自己心中的震驚與不解，更重要的是……巫謠、天命和聆牙呢？不知他們見了此等異景，又──  
「我……」  
「唔……」  
殤不患眼看自己身旁的男人倒也和他反應類似，在確認自己的身體後，頭先想到的還是自己的夥伴。而除卻還被浪巫謠緊緊握在掌心裡、眼珠都快掉下來的吟雷聆牙，無論是天命還是那少將喜怒形於顏色的青年，都難得露出了詫異的表情。  
隨後，不只是紅了臉的浪巫謠垂下眉睫，睦天命也將頭瞥到一邊不願直視他們，聲音裡還有些遲疑與尷尬：「不患……你……還好嗎？」  
「雖然我也被嚇到了，不過還好吧……」  
處理魔劍的旅途上這種光怪陸離的事情雖不常有，但也不是第一次經歷過。而另一個他也像相聲裡捧哏的那般，將殤不患想講的下半句話補上。「……你們這是怎麼了？」  
「我們才想問你死了沒呢！哎呦不患哥──不對，現在是不患哥哥們啊，你們現在這般也與赤身裸體差不多了，又不是像我這漆得漂漂亮亮木頭身子，怎能叫天命姐姐和阿浪不害臊呀。」  
語畢，吟雷聆牙便被浪巫謠變回琵琶外型收到身後。他先是解開距離他比較近的殤不患還掛在身上的披風，好讓對方圍在新長出來的下身，又脫掉自己的外袍遞了出去，好讓另一個殤不患勉強有個遮羞。  
雖然外觀上看不出兩個殤不患有什麼問題，但和因為腿腳不方便在山下等著他們的天工詭匠會合後，為了保險起見，他們還是向當地的耆老簡單闡述了發生在殤不患身上的奇事，看有沒有什麼情報可以探聽。  
「據說很久以前，我們村裡就是靠它的特性……反正只要切下自己肉體的一部分就好，幾乎可說是不死生物啊。」  
「幾乎？」  
「是啊。」老人──據說也是這個村莊的村長向睦天命微微頜首。「但後來我們的祖先逐漸發現，它的力量並非萬能，對即將老死、病死、或是中毒的人沒有用，時候到了總是得走。」  
況且分裂出去後，就是同時消耗雙倍或更甚的精氣，並非全然只有益處。  
「有什麼方法可解嗎？」天工詭匠問道。  
即便是強壯如殤不患，沒日沒夜地消耗雙倍的精氣……根本形同慢性自殺。身為殤不患的朋友與夥伴，他們自是不可能坐視這種事情發生。  
「……現在若是有人誤觸，多半就殺死其中一個分體，如此便不會有過多的消耗了。」  
「可是……這……」  
老人說話的語氣也顯得有幾分無奈。因為還是多少對此奇異之物抱持著敬畏之心，不敢隨意折毀或棄置。數十年前村裡的人達成共識後，就把它封印在山裡，孰料今日竟有外地人跑到他們這裡胡來，還輕輕鬆鬆地就破入封印取劍。那劍本是有靈性的，雖不似那琵琶能開口說話，可被嚇到對前來的人類採取自我防衛行為也並非不可能。  
「這也是為了你們的同伴好啊，與其兩個一起英年早逝，還是……」  
「不！」  
一時忘了壓抑魔音的反駁才剛脫口而出，浪巫謠就嚇得連忙以戴著指套的五指掩住自己的嘴，接著倏地將身子縮至睦天命的身後，慚愧地低下頭。  
就算是因為擔心殤不患的緣故，一時激動沒有克制住自己……無論在心裡怎麼狡辯，還是覺得有點丟人。  
聆牙見狀，趕緊出聲緩頰。「阿浪忘了自己的聲音裡有魔性，抱歉啦！」  
「魔性的嗓子啊……」受到魔音驚嚇而跌坐在躺椅上的老人好不容易才按著自己的太陽穴緩過神來，徐徐開口。「……若是小子你的話，另一個倒也不是不能試試看，只不過──」  
「只不過？」  
當被問到是否介意與同為男性的殤不患們同時交合，浪巫謠的臉色簡直要比當日衙門從嘯狂狷那裡聽到自己已是有罪之身時還要錯愕。  
而睦天命等人雖知曉殤不患與浪巫謠交好許久，可浪巫謠自幼長在清白人家、又未曾在風流之事上用心，甚至跟了殤不患時浪巫謠還是處子之身──儘管現在還是不是或許不好說，但能肯定的是，讓樂師同時侍奉兩個男人這種事情……實在太過駭人聽聞了。  
至少對那涉世未深的樂師來說定是如此。  
可是，比起要他們親手殺死其中一個殤不患，這個法子的確是實際不少……只要忽略得先讓兩個殤不患同時到達顛峰，趁其心神兩忘才能重新合體復原這點，或許是還不錯的。  
「呃、巫謠，其實你不用勉強……」  
「是啊，花些時日尋尋其他法子也行，又不是馬上就……」  
兩個殤不患自然都熟知浪巫謠的心性，先不提他們能不能接受共享一個巫謠，雖說男人不必守什麼三貞九烈，但讓巫謠行這種……以樂師本就清高的傲骨來說，幾乎可以稱為屈辱之事了吧。  
然而，面對殤不患們的勸慰以及睦天命等人擔憂的眼神，浪巫謠沒有答話，只是面色一沉，抿著唇將幾乎不離身的琵琶轉交給青衣的女樂師，隨即一手拽住一個殤不患，半拖半扯地將兩人一同拉回房間。  
「欸！巫謠、等一下──」  
看來浪巫謠是吃了秤砣鐵了心想快刀斬亂麻，的確樂師平日裡雖不愛說話，骨子裡卻是性烈如火又心腸軟……但望著自己的主人和兩個殤不患離去的背影，陪伴對方大半輩子的聆牙不禁暗自懷疑，其實浪巫謠根本不曉得具體上該怎麼做……  
……或者說，是該從何著手。


	2. Chapter 2

「……」  
將兩個殤不患一齊拽進房裡後浪巫謠才赫然想到，他適才的魯莽與強硬，幾乎等同是與他們的旅伴們間接承認了自己和不患的……那份超越友誼與夥伴的關係。  
真是糟透了。  
平時做那檔事時幾乎都是不患起的頭，他總是順其自然承受的那個，現在突然要自己……他實在不曉得該從哪一個不患、要如何開始。  
鬆開左右兩手的浪巫謠有點茫然地望向殤不患們，而不曉得是不是該歸功於其實是同一人的默契，殤不患們也不約而同地以溫和而非灼熱的目光打量著紅衣青年。  
屋內彷彿要凝結成塊的空氣宛如回到他們初次歡好的夜晚。明明彼此都不是沒有那個意思，可就是沒人率先踏出那一步。一邊害怕躁進會唐突了佳人、一邊還是不諳人事的……  
但是現在不一樣了。  
如同這副本不習慣也不適合異物入侵的身體，那日之後已經被不患好好開拓過了。現在不過是、不過是重溫一下而已──  
「……不、不患。」  
浪巫謠終於鼓起勇氣，昂首直面他的男人們。  
「嗯？」  
「怎麼了？」  
雖然決定不再逃避眼下的現況，面貌秀麗的樂師仍是有點恐懼。於是，帶著青年氣味的吐息吹熄了房內的燭火。而從同一張玉口中吐出的精簡字句，卻足以讓兩名男子為他血脈賁張。  
「……教我。」  
記得浪巫謠初夜時也是這般坐在床沿、朱唇輕啓。且由於當時的刺激太大，殤不患甚至也記不清對方是否用了魔音，印象裡自己難得在樂師面前失了從容，結結巴巴地推辭著。  
──教你？雖然江湖上總有各種意外，但這種事情、頭一回總得……何況巫謠你還年輕，也不急著……  
……我，想要明白。  
樂師彷彿想告訴殤不患，即便自己身如魔劍，仍想明白詞曲中謳歌的事物、亦欲親身體會人們擁有的情感。  
──就算是這樣也……  
若尚有其他理由，便得歸咎於浪巫謠並不是個很有安全感的男人。  
浪巫謠永遠都無法忘卻，母親因為盲眼的緣故，對於任何一點風吹草動都緊張得不得了。故倒也不全是對方常責打他而害怕母親，就是怕突然嚇著母親了實在不好，所以浪巫謠在小小年紀時便知道，自己沒能夠像尋常人家的孩子一樣和父母親討抱撒嬌。再後來，母親墜崖、酒樓查封、自己轉眼間從母親心心念念的皇宮一走了之……接著，便是不患闖進他的心房。  
生命中的意外總是來得他措手不及，擁有是一瞬間、失去也是一瞬間。  
無論是過去還是直到今日，他也同樣害怕失去殤不患。  
當時，浪巫謠的直覺告訴自己，且不論殤不患對自己有沒有心思，這個男人可能……不，是總有一天會離他而去。  
被魔劍牽起的緣分若僅有如此，被魔劍斬斷也是天意。要是真有那日，那定是情非得已吧。  
他和殤不患的默契正是如此。無論如何，絕口不提什麼海誓山盟、更從來不承諾等目錄處理完就如何如何的虛華空話。  
──他現在就要不患。一直都是如此。  
「唔、唔嗯……哈啊……」  
浪巫謠其實一直都期待著那在床上總是過份溫柔、卻又有點遲鈍的男人們能想起他早已失去處子之身，實在不需要每次都和初夜那般處處遷就自己。何況他也是男兒，更粗暴點對待自己也無妨。  
比如像現在這樣。  
換作平常，不患雖也喜歡像現下這般撬開他的唇舌深入口腔翻纏，可人終究還是有極限的，即便是情慾當頭的不患也總得短暫地與他分開。  
……可現在不同了。前一個不患才剛把舌頭抽走，另一個不患就像是在嫉妒一樣，既是相濡以沫般地與他交換唾液，又似想蓋掉前一個人留下的痕跡，重新於浪巫謠的嘴從外至內地、仔細重新塗寫上屬於自己的氣息。  
……真是糊塗。  
被吻得有點頭昏腦脹的浪巫謠也無暇去分辨此刻親他的究竟是哪一個不患，可身子卻不由自主地弓起腰來，甚至挺起已經有點緊繃著的胸膛，任憑那兩人四手將自己剝得半裸，只剩紅衣的內襯與棉白的褻褲半垂不掉地掛著。  
聆牙的品味不差，但做衣裳可不是琵琶的本行。比起過去那襲雪白的綾羅綢緞，這身紅衣的布料是厚實許多，雖說是另一襲大放艷色的華美，摩娑著他越來越熱的身體也更加不適。  
那麼，是該自己動手，還是讓那兩人……不管怎麼說，自己主動脫衣對青年而言實在太難。但正當浪巫謠因此輕蹙眉頭時，他忽然察覺自己嘴裡的溫度、撲面而來的熱氣與蹭著他臉頰的鬍渣全都不見了。  
取而代之的，是胸前被溫暖包裹住的兩點。  
浪巫謠的乳首平時不怎麼容易突起，因此每當他們辦事時，殤不患的樂趣之一便是銜住那對鮮少主動抬頭迎客的乳粒。若是以往，殤不患最多是一口含著一邊吸吮、另一頭則只能委屈點以手指揉搓代勞。雖然被有著粗糙劍繭的指頭推揉著胸肉或按壓乳頭也挺有感覺，可如今被兩個殤不患一口佔據一個山頭，兩邊都在以唇肉吸吮的同時，亦不忘用舌尖去推舔頂端，使得本就敏感的浪巫謠忍不住更加難耐地呻吟出聲。  
「啊……不患……等……」  
不只是胸部完全淪陷，兩個男人的手甚至開始不規矩地在浪巫謠的腹肌、背脊與臀肉來回撫摸，像是平日裡檢查手中的拙劍一樣鉅細靡遺地端詳。那總是清亮著的深邃黑眸，如今正目不轉睛地注視著自己……一想到這裡，浪巫謠就忍不住想伸手把自己大約已經被看到彷彿灼燒起來的臉頰遮住。  
當然，縱是屋內沒有燭台或燈火，窗外依稀的月光仍足以讓習慣夜視的殤不患們看清愛人的小動作。  
「巫謠。」  
「不想等的……不是你嗎？」  
被左右兩邊的殤不患一人拉住一手、導致臉龐被重新暴露在外的浪巫謠實在是羞得腦中沒有主意，索性垂下眉睫迴避兩人的目光。  
「我、不是……不是……啊！」  
那是在害怕越拖下去對殤不患的身體越不好，畢竟此等怪異之事浪巫謠從未遇過，除了儘早治療根本不曉得該如何應對，他才不是那種心思……正當浪巫謠在心裡如此吶喊時，男人們的手不知何時已合力分開樂師的雙腳，拉開他的衣帶，覆上浪巫謠的性器與穴口。  
雖然這種姿勢在從前的性戲裡不是沒有過，可如今眼前多了一個殤不患，對浪巫謠來說就好像……不，的確是被人圍觀他雙腿大開、暴露出自己最羞恥的部位供人褻玩。  
「是說巫謠，」一個不患翻身下床去找可以用來潤滑的東西，另一個不患則剝開他的褻褲，弓起的掌心輕輕覆在浪巫謠半勃的性器上揉著。「你……那個老人可有交代具體要怎麼做嗎？」  
「啊……」  
如此重要的事情浪巫謠一時情急，倒是給渾忘了。要讓兩個不患同時到達顛峰，他曉得自然是得和他們同房共寢，但是、在這之後的細節……向人討教交合之事什麼的，即便是當時想起來了，浪巫謠大概也說不出口吧。  
「那……先用嘴試試？」  
手裡圈著肉柱的殤不患一邊狎玩似地搖擺著浪巫謠的性器，一邊狀似漫不經心地說道：「也沒說真得一起進去裡面吧？那樣估計受不住太久。」  
兩個不患的那個一起進入自己的體內──聽到這裡，浪巫謠的臉幾乎是瞬間刷白、甚至比當年在宮廷的那身白衣還要慘無顏色。  
說起來難以啟齒，但殤不患的那處實在是大得嚇人，用粗鄙點的譬喻來講就是絲毫不輸給他昔日在雪山上陪伴自己的那些野獸。不僅是垂軟著的時候就頗有份量，充血挺立時更是比自己的還要粗上一圈──雖然不患曾和他解釋過這和人的身高一樣，每個人自是不盡相同，然而要自己不去在意這件事情實在是有點困難。畢竟無論是含超過三分之二以上就會開始乾嘔、抑或是從後頭破入時的撐脹感……現在和自己說那樣的偉物一次要用兩根埋進他體內馳騁，直到那兩人滿足而去……浪巫謠豈能有不害怕的道理。  
然而事情都到了這個節骨眼上，並沒有讓浪巫謠說不的餘地。  
……而且，浪巫謠的心中亦沒有反悔這個選項。  
除非真的沒有第二條路，能用手口解決的話自然是再好不過。未等殤不患們開口，浪巫謠便撥開殤不患本正愛撫著自己的手，伏下身子低頭含住對方的分身。  
眼前這個殤不患的陽物還沒完全甦醒，因此浪巫謠能很輕而易舉地將其納入口中。雄性體液特有的腥氣、雙腿內側殘存的汗液還有陰毛間的體味交織在一起，確實不是什麼能登大雅之堂的氣味。  
本來浪巫謠還有點擔心對方經過剛才被一分為二的劫難，要是最關鍵的殤不患因此被嚇到精神不濟就難辦了。好在，殤不患的器官似乎和他的人一樣看慣大風大浪，搓沒兩下就精神抖擻地在他的掌心裡站了起來，肉囊也挺鼓鼓地脹著，似乎正引頸企盼著接下來的性事。  
他知道要如何讓不患高興。  
親手推開裹著頂端的皮層，好讓瑰紅色的前端與屬於不患的氣味一同暴露在空氣之中。也不曉得是被舔濕的還是怎麼，浪巫謠先是以臉頰蹭了蹭那濕潤著的龜頭，接著伸出舌來、試探性地舔入了一小口。  
嗯，是腥的。並不全是他的唾液。  
自己居然能讓眼前的殤不患興奮到滲出前精，這個成果似乎給了浪巫謠某種程度上的鼓舞。不知何時已脫下指套的細指安撫似地順了順男人黑而濃密的體毛，除卻偶爾將其放在嘴裡、戲仿著真正的性交那般收縮口腔刺激柱身，若是偶爾親幾下那因為尺寸因素而鮮少被妥善照顧的根處與蛋囊、不患更是會發出低沉而動聽的呢喃。  
「嗯……巫謠、你真棒……啊……」  
僅是寥寥數語的稱讚便足以使忙著取悅男人的樂師紅透耳根，何況與其做出嘴裡叼著性器的同時還與對方直視的淫穢舉動，果然就這樣低著頭專心辦事比較好。  
當浪巫謠正在心裡琢磨著要怎麼樣才能讓對方射出來時，卻發現自己的臀上一陣清涼，最後的遮掩被掀起，接著多了一處不自然的熱源。  
那是另一個殤不患的性器。  
當然他也認為能不勉強巫謠自然是再好不過，可是放他一個人在旁邊就先偷跑，實在是太不顧道義了。  
……不過換作是他，有如此含羞帶怯、卻又難得主動一回的巫謠就近在眼前，又怎麼可能忍得住。  
「唔……」  
「不是說得一起嗎？」  
雖然、是這樣沒錯……  
可是被人胡亂把玩著性器、甚至以沾著膏體的指頭侵入他的後面……浪巫謠發現，這個姿勢的自己實在很難保持理性，更別提是得集中精神好好撫慰眼前的器官。  
記得有次殤心血來潮，讓自己倒過來伏在殤的上頭，彼此的嘴裡都含著對方的性器。本該是同時用口取悅彼此的性戲，然而因為身下殤帶給他的刺激太過劇烈，進而導致他根本無法專心嘴上的吞吐舔弄、甚至還差點咬傷了對方的性器。  
浪巫謠自己也不大明白，為何舞台上、戰場上的刀光劍影他總能小心翼翼地全數躲過，可是來自殤的觸碰，自己居然連一下都難以忍受。  
他曾聽說，在西幽以外的異邦有著會尾隨著妖邪之物直到天涯海角或誅殺成功的聖劍，俗世自是一物剋一物的，而像他浪巫謠這種魔性之劍，或許真的自有啖劍之人來收拾吧。  
「好孩子。」  
剛退出浪巫謠的口腔，殤不患連忙摸摸對方的後腦勺，好言安慰著那神色略顯失落的青年。青年求好心切的想法他當然懂，反倒是浪巫謠直至現在還不明白，疼愛彼此的方式可多得遠超乎涉世未深的青年的貧瘠想像。他伸手拆開浪巫謠那三股髮辮的其中兩辮，接著五指撈起了對方的髮絲，閉上雙眼來回嗅了好幾次。  
初次見面時浪巫謠身上那不食人間煙火的氣味已煙消雲散到幾乎聞不見了。殤不患本以為是他們一路上顛沛流離、前天籟吟者無暇像在宮裡一樣仔細打理自己所致，孰料初次與浪巫謠同衾而眠時，褪下外衣後那股香味又撲天蓋地鑽進他的鼻腔，恍如四肢百骸都被名為浪巫謠的存在給入侵了。尤其是沐浴過後，那頭還沒紮起辮子的長髮披散開來的香氣……或許正是因為那氣味太沁人心脾，自己才會想做這樣的事吧。將攏起的一束橘紅攤在手心，接著、將自己的性器──  
與過往的其他性戲不同，雖說手指之間的縫隙、抑或是從肉壁皺褶傳來的溫度與擠壓感無可取代，但樂師那沒有染上體溫的細絲蹭過陰莖的表皮時，下體濃厚的男性氣味勾和著青年的芬芳，甚至在那好聞的秀髮上留下了透明的前精。  
殤不患雖不至於射在巫謠的頭髮上，心底卻感受到某種異樣的感覺。因自己把巫謠玷污而得到的快樂、實在是……


	3. Chapter 3

──未免有點、太像是惡人了。  
可就在自己的眼前，秀色可餐的半裸美人雙眼迷離地微張著唇，散開的髮絲間，挺翹的乳頭與粉色肉莖正一顫一顫地抖著。於此同時，還有好幾隻心懷不軌的手正對著如此瑰麗的寶物上下其手……怎麼能不讓男人們感到興奮。  
而同時被兩雙眼睛視姦著的浪巫謠，明明知道自己應該為此感到羞恥，但胯間的肉棍仍忝不知恥地在黑眸們的注視下挺起。  
且不說身上的手與陰莖，堂堂弦歌斷邪竟然是個被人看著身體都會興奮莫名的傢伙……浪巫謠很想否認這個事實，可心裡又偷偷地對男人們展現出來的飢渴感到些許亢奮。  
他喜歡殤不患既溫柔又充滿著慾望的視線，更清楚男人們目不轉睛的視線意味著什麼。此刻殤不患耽溺於浪巫謠的肉身，甚至迫不及待地想和自己合為一體，對幾乎不曾向命運示弱的劍客來說，沒有比這般暴露自身慾望更樸實而由衷的讚賞了。  
其實已經和治療沒有太多關係。浪巫謠覺得，眼下的他正迫切渴求著殤不患們的褒美。比如說，張開臂膀將自己緊緊擁入懷中，接著用什麼火熱的硬物擠進他的身體馳騁……  
「唔……」  
將手指抽出的男人換上更熱更粗的物事，在浪巫謠的穴口蹭了幾下，便不甚困難地進入了那溫熱而狹窄的天堂。  
明知無論如何結尾都必定是從自己的體內退出，但在每一次的結合裡，浪巫謠於身於心都想如這般纏緊男人。不患也是夠矛盾的，挺進時總是要他放鬆再放鬆，可是待那如木竹般粗硬的性器進入狀況後，男人卻常常不自覺地扣著自己的腰喟歎著諸如裡面真緊、夾得他很爽之類的葷話。  
……不患又何曾曉得，他這是捨不得他走。  
可是既然不患喜歡，他也就配合不患拱起自己的臀部，讓跪在他身後的不患更好動作。  
浪巫謠本不怎麼希望殤不患從背後破入他，因為這樣就看不見不患的臉了。以往在做這檔事時，儘管羞恥萬分，浪巫謠總喜歡在男人的眼前盛開，見著浪人眼眸中的情慾全是自己，浪巫謠就會在心中偷偷的得意起來。  
……不患是因為自己動情的，太好了。  
滿腦子都是這種念頭的自己的確有點自私，但如今肉穴與思緒都被身後的殤不患攪得一塌糊塗，只要一張嘴就是淫亂到連魔音都顧不上的呻吟，更別說是出聲讓另一個不患別玩他的頭髮。  
不患喜歡他的頭髮他很高興，但若是沾了精液，這一頭長髮可不好洗……浪巫謠有點艱難地抓住殤不患的手腕，也讓對方的陰莖停在自己的耳邊不再動作。  
殤不患何嘗猜不到浪巫謠這點心思？眼下的性器是滲出不少清液，但還沒有到馬上要射的程度。後邊正在被使用，口舌也不方便……那麼……  
撩起浪巫謠額前的瀏海，有那麼一瞬間殤不患彷彿又看見了樂師初出茅廬的青澀模樣。頭髮不好整理也沒關係，青年俊美而未讓歲月留下刻痕的臉龐便是自己的新玩物。  
男人碩大而挺翹的陰莖直接迎面蹭上浪巫謠的臉。  
瑰色的鈴口輕碰著額頭與髮絲的邊陲地帶，柱身也時不時地觸碰著兩側鼻翼，更糟的是浪巫謠還沒反應過來，嘴唇上的異樣的觸感便使他發不出聲。  
那是殤不患飽滿的睪丸。  
自己的臉被這般貼著，縱然羞恥，可殤不患胯間的雄性氣息實在是太過濃郁，薰得他幾乎要盲了心智。  
……不對，現在的自己真的還算清醒嗎？  
浪巫謠從來沒有想過，自己有一天得要同時服侍兩根陽具……可儘管初次聽聞時相當慌亂，沒想到短短的時間內，自己現在竟是這般莫名的適應……為何會這樣呢？  
究竟是出於對殤不患的愛、擔心男人們身上無法用常理解釋的異狀，還是……  
他實在是不敢往下想了。  
就在此刻，那暴露於空氣中的裸白臀肉閃過一掌熱意。  
啪。  
正扣著浪巫謠的腰進出的殤不患在某次狠狠沒入的同時，靈光乍現似地拍了那隨著活塞運動不停搖晃的臀瓣一下。  
「唔、嗚……」  
察覺到自己每打一次臀部，對方就會羞得旋即縮緊甬道，因繃著身子而忍看似上翹的屁股就像拱著他迎合一樣，騷得自己差點沒洩出來。在樂師身後聳著下身抽送的男人又挑釁似地拍了拍浪巫謠的屁肉，讓那雪白的另一片臀瓣也跟著覆上男人寬大的淺粉掌印。  
但即便這模樣再怎麼讓人想一而再再而三地把玩下去，屁股蛋若是被打腫了還是會心疼的。見浪巫謠的臀瓣已被蘸上兩抹酡紅，殤不患也不想刁難臉皮薄的小情人，覆著劍繭的雙手同時托起那兩坨渾圓揉捏起來。張開指頭的殤不患稍微發力下壓，平時在衣袍底下掩得實實的細肉便從指縫間微微鼓起，如剛發酵的麵糰一樣潔白可愛。


End file.
